A Cigarette And A View Of The Sunrise
by Call Me Kimmy7676
Summary: Taehyung yang berada di dalam kameranya tampak sangat sok pemuda ramping yang hanya memakai atasan piyama kebesaran mempertontonkan kaki jenjangnya sedang berpose dengan indahnya seperti model profesional, di tambah asap rokok yang mengelilingi wajahnya, menambahkan kesan aesthetic yang Jungkook suka...{KOOKV, SEME KOOK, UKE V PLEASE REVIEW !}


**_...A Cigarette And A View Of The Sunrise..._**

 ** _By Kimmy_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Smoke up a glimpse of heaven_

 _Smoke up a glimpse of heaven_

Kepulan asap putih keluar melalui mulut lelaki dengan paras manis, dengan santainya menunggu moment-moment matahari terbit di temani putung rokok dan salah satu earphone berwarna putih yang menempel di telinga kanannya memperdengarkan melodi indah seorang penyanyi yang tidak terlalu di kembali maju ke mulutnya, mengarahkan putung rokok di dalam mulutnya dan menghisap putung rokok tersebut sambil bersandar ke depan pagar kekasih di kamar masih saja asik tertidur.

 _I smoked two packs 'till the night_

 _Sip on red wine, i fall back_

 _Can't stop distraction_

 _I can't see a thing_

Kepulan asap kembali keluar dari mulutnya tak merasa kedinginan sedikitpun walaupun ia hanya memakai atasan piyama kekasihnya yang agak kebesaran, sebuah tato berbentuk bunga yang lumayan kecil mengintip di balik pakaian yang ia kenakan, lebih tepatnya di paha memiliki da tato di tubuhnya, sat di paha kirinya dan satu lagi di collarbone bagian yang bertuliskan 'Gucci'.Sebuah karya seni indah yang di buat dari tangan sang kekasih.

Ya, kekasih Taehyung yang memiliki nama asli Jeon Jungkook merupakan seorang tatto artist sekaligus photographer yang sudah bekerja sama dengan artis-artis dalam negri maupun luar tidak bangganya Taehyung bisa memiliki seorang kekasih yang merupakan photoghraper terkenal di tersenyum kecil setiap kali ia mengingat betapa beruntungnya ia bisa memiliki seorang Jeon Jungkook yang di incar oleh wanita-wanita yang lebih cantik dan sexy sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa Jungkook memilih dirinya di bandingkan orang lain yang mati-matian berusaha mendekatinya.

Cekrek !

Sebuah suara jepretan foto tertangkap oleh teinga Taehyung, sontak saja Taehyung menengok ke membentuk sebuah senyuman begitu ia menemukan Jungkook sedang menggenggam kamera di tangannya dan tersenyum ke arah Taehyung dengan senyuman lembutnya yang Taehyung memperhatikan hasil jepretannya sendiri dan kemudian membandingkannya dengan Taehyung yang tersenyum serta berpose menggoda menyender di pagar balkon.

"Aku lebih suka yang asli" Ujar Jungkook di sertai kekehan kecil di akhir pun ikut terkekeh pelan, Jungkook berjalan maju ke arah Taehyung dan mengalungkan kamera yang ia pegang di dengan tato panjang yang terdapat di dada sampai ke lengan tato dengan berbagai macam gambar seperti tengkorak, elang, bahkan ada gambar hati kecil juga.

"Tumben sekali bangun pagi-pagi" Tanya Jungkook yang kemudian langsung menciumi pipi Taehyung, menyebabkan Taehyung tertawa geli akibat kecupan-kecupan Jungkook di pagi hari.

"Aku hanya...Penasaran dengan pemandangan matahari terbit. Itu saja...Yah sekalian santai dan memusnahkan stres" Taehyung lagi-lagi menghirup putung rokok dan Jungkook berhenti menciumi pipi Taehyung, kini ia malah menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan tepatnya tatapan jengkel tersebut tertuju ke putung rokok yang sudah tinggal setengah.

"Bisakah kau singkirkan rokok itu unutk sebentar saja" Taehyung tertawa kecil melihat Jungkook yang cemburu pada sebatang rokok yang sudah tinggal isengnya, Taehyung menghembuskan asap rokok yang di hirupnya tepat di depan wajah Jungkook, membuat Jungkook berdecak kesal.

Saking kesalnya Jungkook merampas paksa putung rokok yang terjepit di antara jari-jari Taehyung dan menghirupnya lalu melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Taehyung lakukan sempat memejamkan matanya agar asap rokok tidak masuk kematanya kemudian ia mengibaskan tangannya unutk membuat asap rokok segera menghilang dari depan wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau merokok, hmm ? Dimana kau menemukan rokok ku ? Kukira aku sudah menyembunyikannya dengan baik" Ujar Jungkook dengan sedikit tidak jelas akibat mulutnya yang menjepit putung rokok yang ia ambil paksa dari segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke kiri karena tak mau menatap mata Jungkook yang tampak sangat menggoda.

"Aku tak sengaja menemukannya di lemarimu dan kupikir sudah lama sekali aku tidak merokok, jadi ku ambil saja satu batang, hehe" Jawab Taehyung dengan cengengesan (?)

"Salahku...Rupanya aku payah dalam menyembunyikan sesuatu" Balas Jungkook dengan senyuman terkekeh kecil lalu membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu."Sangat payahnya bisa-bisa aku mengetahui tanda-tanda kau selingkuh...Jadi berhati-hatilah pada Kim Taehyung "Ucap Taehyung dengan setengah giliran Jungkook yang terkekeh kecil.

"Well, sepertinya aku tidak boleh bermain-main dengan singa kecil di depanku ini" Jungkook mengecup pucuk hidung Taehyung berkali-kali, kemudian ia akhiri dengan sebuah gigitan pelan di hidung kekasihnya yang menyebabkan sang kekasih merengek dan segera mencubit pinggang berdua mengakhiri perang kecil mereka dengan sebuah Jungkook mengambil satu earphone yang menggantung di sisi sendiri di telinga kirinya dan kembali memeluk pinggang ramping Taehyung.

"I could, i could, be there for you...I could, i could, be the one to...I'd be, your cigarette...I would, i would, be the light and i would, i would, shine you bright...Oh, i wish...I'll be your last" Taehyung membuka mulutnya untuk menyanyikan lagu yang ia dengar, Jungkook memejamkan matanya untuk mendengar melodi yang ia dengar dari earphone maupun dari Taehyung.

Tubuh mereka bergerak mengikuti alunan melodi, tinggal sebentar lagi sinar berwarna jingga akan muncul, dan begitu matahari sudah mulai mengintip di balik awan-awan, Taehyung langsung menepuk lengan Jungkook menyuruhnya untuk memotret golden moment menyuruh Jungkook, Taehyung kembali mengambil putung rokok di mulut Jungkook dan berjalan ke pojokan balkon masih sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di pagar balkon.

Jungkook berjalan mundur untuk mengambil pemandangan sederhana namun indah di depannya, tanpa sengaja Tae juga ikut saja tidak tahu kalau ia tidak sengaja memotret yang berada di dalam kameranya tampak sangat indah, lebih indah dari pemandangan yang niatnya ingin ia pemuda ramping yang hanya memakai atasan piyama kebesaran mempertontonkan kaki jenjangnya sedang berpose dengan indahnya seperti model-model profesional, di tambah asap-asap rokok yang mengelilingi wajahnya, menambahkan kesan aesthetic yang Jungkook suka.

"Kau sudah dapat gambarnya ?" Tanya Taehyung dengan nada yang sangat bersemangat.

Jungkook mengangguk sambil menunjukkan senyum bangganya karena sudah berhasil mendapatkan dua foto Taehyung di pagi hari ini.

"...Pemandangannya tampak sangat cantik"

End

Maafkan ff ku yang kali ini agak random LOL...Aku lagi kuker LOL, ah ya ! Kalau ada yang mau request bisa dm ku namanya Seyna_Kimmy76 atau mungkin langsung aja bilang ke aku di fb. Fb ku namanya Rainy Day Kim, Line juga line ku namanya seyna76kimmy76, udah itu doang...Jangan lupa yang udah baca di follow, boleh juga seklain ngasih review


End file.
